If You Fall, I Fall
by animechick132
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura has been in pain for the last five years of her life, and she is ready to end it all. How could a stranger change her mind about life in one day? Warning: Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Standing above a cliff with small droplets of sweat rolling down the side of her pale skin, a woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes clutched her eyes shut tightly.

She didn't have any clue about the next step to take, besides off this cliff because this was her happiness. Her happily ever after, as most would put it.

She was ready to end it all.

She opened her emerald eyes, glancing down at the beautiful, black hole. Her stomach almost did a few back flips at the sight, feeling anxious and nervous about this decision.

She would have barfed up her insides if it weren't for the beautiful, large, incandescent body of stars that reflected from the sky, in the hole.

It appeared as though the hole was a mirror facing the beautiful, night sky. It had to be the most enchanting thing that she had ever glimpsed at.

And most importantly, it was their place.

Not a single soul had ever seen what they could catch with their eyes. So, it was safe to claim it as their own.

A smile tugged at her lips before she took one step closer to the edge of the cliff. Her eyes sparkled with the tears burning the back of them. They weren't tears of sorrow or grief, but instead, tears of joy because she was ready.

She desired this more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. The ache in her heart was excruciatingly painful, but she could not care for it now. She wanted this; needed it, even. And most importantly, she was ready.

She stole one last glance at the sparkling stars in the hole before a smile tugged at her lips again and she let herself go, anticipating, being in that place they were destined to be.

Just when the fear of death washed off, a strong hand grabbed a hold of her arm before her body and soul could reach that place, surprising her. The same hand enrapturing her arm tightly yanked her to the owner of it.

"What the hell is your problem, lady?" a rough, husky voice barked at her.

She opened her eyes to meet the intruder and a gasp escaped her red, glossed lips.

The intruder who stopped her from the path to happiness had disheveled, chestnut hair with burning, amber eyes that were glaring needles into her form.

Not even the slightest sound left her parted lips, not believing that she had been snatched away from her happiness like this. She was almost offended.

His grip tightened on her arm and her eyes shut tightly at the painful grip.

"Seriously, woman. What were you thinking?"

He didn't even bother to wait for a response before he dragged her from the cliff.

Reality came crashing down on her when all her senses came to life at being dragged away.

She attempted to pull back from the strong grip of the man who had been holding on to her arm, painfully tight.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pulling back from him.

"So, you can jump like some psychotic freak? Hell no." He pulled on her, dragging her farther away from her happiness.

She dropped all her weight to the ground, causing him to drop her arm. At the raised opportunity, she took off running back to the cliff until she felt the same hand snatch her back.

"Let me go! Now!" she yelled, struggling even more against the man.

"Are you _mad_ , woman?" he asked incredulously, sounding like he couldn't believe a woman like her existed.

Her eyes began to glisten at the persistency the man had. He wasn't going to let her reach her peak of happiness.

"Please..." she whispered desperately, no longer struggling.

She had felt weak from all the struggling she had done to finally get what she desired, yet he still didn't let her. She felt that it wasn't even fair.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, but still wrenched her arm roughly, while dragging her small frame with him, away from the cliff.

"I need this—that!" She pointed to the cliff. "I can't keep living this way!" she cried out and the tears spilled from her emerald orbs, already knowing he wouldn't allow her.

"You're mad. We can get you help," he said in a reasoning tone.

She began to struggle even more, knowing that he didn't know anything about her.

"Wait, wait!" she yelled, stopping all movement.

He halted in his tracks and turned to her, glaring dangerously.

She felt unpleasant shivers run throughout her entire body with that piercing glare but stood her ground.

"One day," she said simply, out of breath, as if she had just made up her mind about something unknown to all, but herself.

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

Her eyes closed tightly. "I _have_ to do this."

"No, you don't. There's another solution than killing yourself—"

She pulled her wrist back from him roughly and he let her, seeing that she was a bit more calm and sane now.

"I'm not killing myself. I'm doing what most people would do to be happy; I'm chasing a dream."

"You're insane, woman."

She held her hand out to him. "Kinomoto Sakura."

"What?"

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Not, 'woman' or 'lady.'"

The man looked at her incredulously.

"Give me one day," she said again, but quietly.

His eyes squinted in confusion. "What?"

"One day...that's all I need."

"What the hell do you need with one day?"

"Your time. That's all."

"You're insane." He reached into his suit pocket and grabbed out his phone. "We can get you help."

He began to punch in a few numbers, but she snatched the phone from his loose grip on the device and tossed it off the cliff.

"What the hell!" he barked, bucking at her and she flinched back.

"I'm not... _insane_. I'm a completely sane person," she breathed out slowly.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the cliff again.

Once there, he turned to her with a determined expression. "If you feel like you _must_ do this, then if you fall, I fall."

A gasp tumbled from her parted lips and her eyes widened, not believing the outrageous declaration.

He turned back to the cliff and glanced down before closing his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart that was beating loudly against his chest. Maybe he was being a bit insane too.

Sakura turned to him again. "One day...that's what I want," she repeated, secretly hoping that he would do this.

He sighed and turned to her again. "Are you trying to trap me in this fucked up game? Suicide is not something to be taken lightly!"

She stared at him determinedly still. "I want one day with you and I won't do this," she repeated.

"No. If you fall, I fall. It's settled."

Sakura sighed, knowing that he was attempting to trap her into this terrible life.

She couldn't tell if he was joking, but she didn't want his blood to be on her clean hands. She was innocent and had never committed any crimes before. She didn't think that he would really do it, though. Throwing away his life that was probably perfect was impossible.

She turned back to the cliff, testing the waters. "If I fall, you fall, right?"

She took a step closer to the cliff, and another, hanging over the edge. She heard movement beside her and her heart rate picked up, thinking that he would really do it. She began to take the last step that would end it all.

"One day," he said suddenly.

She halted in her step and a small smile tugged at her red, glossed lips. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

He looked at her like she had three heads.

"That's all it takes," she said lowly, holding out her hand for him.

He stared at her hand, unsure if he should trust her or not.

Her eyes shifted to the cliff, silently warning him that she would jump if he didn't accept it.

He extended his and she grasped his large, rough hand. She intertwined their fingers and smiled at the warm sensation that his fingers stirred inside of her before she turned to him again.

"That's all it takes."

* * *

The amber-eyed man cautiously led Sakura out of the forest, fearing that she would run back any minute to terminate her existence before his own eyes.

He couldn't afford to see something like that because it would be petrifying. So, he had to do this; give her one day of his life.

"What is your name?" she asked him sweetly.

He felt extremely disturbed by the eerie woman. He wasn't certain if he should answer that, but those emerald orbs were imploring him to tell her.

"Li Syaoran," he said simply, internally refusing to make conversation with the psychotic woman. He needed to tread lightly with her to avoid any maniac behaviors.

Her fingers clutched his a little tighter and she snuggled closer to his body, letting out a soft sigh.

"Li-san..." she murmured softly, testing the way it would roll off her tongue.

She was vulnerable right now. Maybe he would be able to take her to a mental institution to get her the help she desperately needed.

He glanced down at her, catching a glimpse of her eyes closed peacefully as she rested her head full of auburn locks on his well-defined, muscular arm.

She had let her guard down and wholly trusted him. The opportunity was presented to him with opened-arms.

He opened the passenger's side of the car for her and she slid inside, thanking him. He resisted the urge to rush to his side of the car and take off immediately. He closed the door and drove to the destination.

He didn't even hear a peep from her the entire ride, so it wasn't a surprise that she had fallen into a deep slumber when he arrived outside the mental institution.

He glanced at her sleeping form in the car and sighed.

She looked very uncomfortable slouched over like that and her neck would surely hurt in the morning with the way it was leaning over. He let out another frustrated sigh before driving to his penthouse.

His conscious wouldn't allow him to drop the girl off there because it would have been cruel, even though she was insane. She had placed her trust in him and he was trying to betray it. Why did he feel so obligated to keep her trust, though?

The moment he turned the car off, he shook her sleeping form gently.

"Wake up," he said a little louder than a whisper.

She didn't even budge, so he shook her vigorously, causing her to sit up immediately. She looked around sleepily, and then rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked shyly as a blush crept to her pale cheeks.

Syaoran peered over at her before he opened his car door and stepped out.

She followed suit and remained glued to his arm as they walked to the door.

He unlocked the door before pushing it open for them when arriving. He gently pulled her inside with him and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Once inside, he turned to her with a serious, stern expression on his face.

"Are you ready to tell me why you were trying to jump now?" he asked in a serious tone.

She giggled and swatted her hand nonchalantly. "You're talking nonsense right now."

Syaoran glared at her. "What the hell is your problem, woman? You were going to jump off that cliff."

She stared up at him for a minute before smiling widely. "You're very handsome, Li-san. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

Syaoran began to grow frustrated with the woman. She was trying to distract him from the matters at hand. He wasn't going to tolerate it, though.

He took a hold of her small wrist again and dragged her into his living room, pushing her down on the couch. He stood above her, looking down at her, making her feel very little.

"Answer me, damn it. I'm trying to make sense of your decisions right now. You don't _threaten_ people into spending time with you. You just don't do shit like that. That's not how it works."

"I asked for one day with you. That's all I asked of you...and you're interrogating me like I have committed an awful sin," she said weakly. Her eyes began to sparkle with tears.

He groaned, seeing those emerald orbs filled with sorrow. He could never handle a woman crying. Crying females were his weakness because he never knew the solution to stopping it.

Seeing those tear-filled emerald eyes triggered something in him. He didn't know what, but they made him feel obligated to stop them from falling from those eyes.

He stooped down in front of her and grabbed her hands, cradling them between his own. He looked at her and felt guilty for almost taking advantage of her vulnerability earlier.

"I just need to understand. I am willing to get you any help that you need—"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "I don't need any help. I just want you...for one day. After the day is over, I'll leave, and it'll be like I was never even here. One day, Li-san..."

Syaoran sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the room for any help but found none. He glanced back at her and sighed, giving in to those emerald eyes begging him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked finally.

A wide grin spread across her face and she tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly.

He groaned and rested his hands around her waist, gently pulling her back.

She loosened her grip but remained on top of him on the floor. She stared him in the eyes for a moment before smiling.

"There's not much I would like to do."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

She looked at him serious suddenly, before a shy smile formed on her lips. "I want to go to the beach, and then I would love you to watch the sunset with me. The moment it is done, you can leave and never hear from or see me again."

Syaoran stood up and then helped her up, sighing. "Alright, Kinomoto. I don't know what your problem is, but I will give you this one day. After that, there will be nothing else to carry on between us. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head happily against him before choking back a small laugh. She couldn't believe that he was actually going to give her one of his days.

"It's late. We need to head to bed," he said, releasing her.

When she glanced up at him, he recognized how much taller he was, compared to her. She barely reached his shoulders, even with her 4-inch heels on.

His eyes finally opted to take in her appearance.

She had on a crimson, red cocktail dress with gold sparkles on it. It brushed against the middle of her thighs. She had on black pumps with thick ankle lace-ups to top the outfit off.

 _Where had she come from?_

"What was the special occasion?" he voiced his thoughts to her.

"Something very special." She placed her pointer finger against her lips, silently telling him that it was to remain a secret.

He didn't want to press on it, so he led her to one of the many rooms in his penthouse.

He didn't feel comfortable with her there, but at the same time he didn't want to throw her out.

Something, more like his conscious, repeatedly reminded him that he shouldn't trust the lunatic. She was mentally ill, so she was capable of doing anything tonight. He was entailed to tread lightly with everything around the woman.

He led her to the bed, pushing her down on it to sit down.

Her bottom sunk into the soft mattress and her gaze shifted up to him, towering over her. She smiled softly.

He bent down in front of her closed legs and extracted the painful objects from her feet slowly. He dropped them gently to the floor beside the bed before looking up at her.

"I'm going to go and get you something to sleep in, okay? Do **not** move from this spot," he said, cautiously.

She gazed in his eyes and nodded her head subconsciously, as if she were entranced.

He rose from the position and walked out the room, down the hall to his own room. He grabbed one of his shirts from the drawer before heading back to the room she was occupying.

He pushed the door opened, but his ears perked at a zipper being unzipped. His gaze shifted up in the direction to see her back side facing him, with her hands behind her, unzipping the dress. He caught a glimpse of the black, lacy brasserie and began to contemplate if he should stop her.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, causing all movement to stop from her.

She turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, Li-san."

"I thought I told you not to make a single movement," he said skeptically.

She looked down at her perfectly pedicured toes. "I... I thought that it would be easier to take the dress off first."

An exhausted sigh escaped his mouth. "Okay, here." He handed her the T-shirt. "I'm going to go...I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

She smiled at him and accepted the T-shirt from him. "Thank you."

He started for the door, but she grasped the back of his suit coat. "You aren't going to stay here with me?" she asked, sadly.

His eyes closed, already having the slightest clue that those emerald orbs were probably glistening with tears again. He turned to her and lifted her chin up, so she could stare him in the eyes.

"You're supposed to be mine for one day…" She looked at the clock before averting her gaze back to him. "It's already past midnight, so you can't leave my side."

Syaoran sighed, feeling physically and emotionally drained because of her. He nodded before releasing her chin, all thoughts of leaving her vanishing.

A huge grin spread across her face before she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a tight embrace.

He mentally groaned, feeling annoyed with the cheery atmosphere that was radiating off the beautiful woman at one in the morning. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her back from him gently. The woman loved embracing way too much for his own fondness.

"Li-san?"

He looked down at her curiously. "Yes?"

"Can we lie in the bed?" she asked shyly.

Syaoran moved back from her, staring at her incredulously. "W-what are you trying to ask?"

Her head tilted to the side with a confused expression written on her face. "I'm not trying to have sex..." She stepped back from him and one of the straps of her dress slid down her smooth shoulders.

She hitched her arm up, pulling the strap back up her shoulder, but Syaoran's eyes remained glued to her shoulder.

She cleared her throat and his eyes shifted back up to her emerald eyes.

"Can you turn around? I..." She motioned to the shirt in her hand. "Yeah, I want to change," she said, shrugging.

"R-right, I'll just leave so you can..."

Syaoran didn't finish that sentence, slipping out the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes shut tightly. His heart was racing, uncomfortably fast.

There was a beautiful, psychotic, half-naked woman in one of his rooms. He exhaled a shaky breath, wondering the last time he had a woman in his home.

 _Naked._

 _Alone_ with him.

He shook his head, realizing he didn't need to be doing this. He should have kicked her out when he had the chance.

Of course, he couldn't do it because of those beautiful eyes, begging him to let her remain in his life for one day.

The door opened, yanking him out of his reverie.

He glanced up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked so damn breath-takingly beautiful in his shirt. It only reached to her mid-thigh, making Syaoran resist the urge to let his eyes wander.

She smiled at him coyly before standing to the side for him to come back into the room with her.

He couldn't allow himself to follow through with that though, fearing that he might do something he would regret.

"Li-san?"

His gaze snapped back up to her eyes that were staring at him innocently.

She smiled at him before grabbing his arm softly. "Come on. We don't have all night."

He shivered and snatched his arm back from her gently before sauntering in the room. He heard the click of the door, signifying it being shut.

His eyes scanned the room, being certain that there was nothing in the room that the psychotic woman could use on him or herself.

 _Clear_.

Soon after, he felt his suit coat being slid down his broad shoulders.

"You can't sleep with this uncomfortable suit on."

Her fingers accidentally grazed against his arms when sliding the jacket down.

He slapped her hand away reflexively after feeling her fingers brush against his arm over the long-sleeved dress shirt.

He hadn't meant to, but he didn't trust her.

He turned from her and began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. He slid the piece of material off and rested it on the chair beside the bed. He could feel her innocent, emerald eyes on his every move, causing all the hairs on his body to stand.

He unbuckled his pants before unzipping them and sliding them down his legs, leaving himself in just the white undershirt and his boxers. He stepped out of his shoes, wondering how he had forgot to slip them off at the door.

"Li-san?" He heard that soft, entrancing voice.

He turned to her again, ignoring the burning desire he held for her.

She held her hand up for him to accept, but he just stared at it and then glanced back up at the familiar pair of eyes. She took small steps towards him and grabbed his hands against his will.

"Come on," she said softly before pulling him towards the bed with her.

She placed her behind on the bed, keeping her hold on his hands. She glanced up at him and smiled sadly.

"I don't plan to do anything you don't approve of."

He sighed. "I can't...I need to know that you won't try anything crazy like killing yourself again."

Her eyes saddened at the mention of the incident before she averted them up at him. "Can't we just lie down and talk, Li-san? I want to know you—please? Let's not talk about me..."

Syaoran sighed once again and pulled his hands back from her. He sat down on the bed beside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Li-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever lost a loved one?"

His body froze, and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Have you ever thought that you would get the opportunity to meet them again one day?"

"It's getting late. We should sleep," he said quietly.

"We can talk in the morning then, if that makes you comfortable..." she whispered and climbed on her side of the bed. She pulled the sheets back and slid under the covers.

Syaoran didn't concern himself with lying down beside her, mind occupied with what she had asked him.

"You aren't going to lie down with me, Li-san?" He heard her soft voice, asking.

He closed his eyes before sliding under the covers with her on his side. He didn't utter another word, deep in thought about the woman's question. It made his mind wander off to forbidden thoughts he hadn't thought about in ages.

He _really_ needed this one day to speed up, so he could get back to his normal routine again. Events like this never occurred in his life.

Feeling drawn to a mountain he had never been to before wasn't something he felt typically in his life. Watching a psychotic woman attempt to commit suicide before his own eyes wasn't something he had ever witnessed, so of course he would do the first thing the woman asked him to do to stop her. Plus, he wasn't certain if she would commit suicide if he just dumped her off on the street.

Throwing her in a mental institution was pure torture, so his conscious wouldn't allow him to do that, even though she truly was. What was he supposed to do?

He finally turned over on the bed to face her but stopped when he saw her peacefully sleeping.

Her breathing was even and calm, signifying that she was in a deep slumber.

He rested his hands on his head, propping himself up. He was holding the weight of his head up, so he could stare down at the woman beside him sleeping.

She must have been exhausted from the day's events, considering how fast she had lost consciousness.

While staring down at her face, lost in deep thoughts, he noticed how beautiful she truly was.

Her skin sent off a radiating glow from the moon light. It was entrancing to have a glimpse of her flowing, honey-colored hair in the moon light at that cliff they were standing above just an hour ago.

His eyes traveled down to the pair of arched brows over her swept, long lashes that rested on her rosy cheeks. When her eyes were opened, a beautiful emerald shade of jewels gazed at him with a desperation that he couldn't help but feel compelled to succumb to.

His eyes never stopped their traveling as they landed on her delicate ears that framed her cute, button nose. And her lips...

They were a puffy, heart shaped set that always appeared to be pouty around him.

His eyes stopped once the blanket encountered the rest of her body, but that didn't matter. His mind had already had her body memorized without both of their consents.

Her figure was well-sculpted, which was sylphlike. Even though she was a foot shorter than him, her legs were very long and slender with those 4-inch heels she had on.

He skimmed back up her body to her face and sighed.

What was he doing? He hadn't had a woman in his bed in a while, but here he was, willingly allowing her to sleep with him. Had his mind run off somewhere unknown?

His hand moved up to her face and grazed her forehead with the back of his fingers subconsciously.

Her face twitched at the contact, but his fingers remained on her soft, delicate skin. She had wrinkles on her forehead, as if she were deep in thought.

"Who are you?" he whispered and allowed his fingers to slide down her face gently before he caressed her cheek.

A soft moan emitted from her and a small smile crept to those lips as she unconsciously leaned in to his touch.

He froze for a split second before pulling his hand back from her, feeling frustrated for being creepy. He didn't watch women sleep. He was never the type to watch a woman, but the expression on her face was beyond adorable.

He let his hand fall from her face before he allowed them to do anymore. He continued to stare at her for the remainder of the night, fearing that he would wake to a dead corpse.

The sun was already rising, shining brightly in the room through the window against both of their skins. Syaoran was still staring down at the woman lying beside him, sleeping.

She stirred in her sleep, shifting her body in his direction.

He lied back on the bed for the first time, being aware that she was getting ready to wake up. He just stared at the ceiling, dreading the day's events.

* * *

Sakura stirred in her sleep, releasing a stifled moan. She opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling before she squinted a little from the beaming sun. It was shining directly on her face.

She felt movement beside her, which caused her to turn over to the direction. She saw Syaoran staring down at her intensely, causing her heart to race and that fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She blushed and sat up. "Good morning, Li-san. How did you sleep?"

He sat up from the bed, turning to her with a serious expression. "You talk in your sleep," he stated bluntly.

Her cheeks colored, forgetting that small attribute about herself.

She bowed to him on the bed, feeling guilty. "S-sorry!" She hoped that she didn't keep him up all night.

He ignored her apology and slipped out of the bed.

She stared after him walking out of the room. She sighed and looked around the room, taking in everything her eyes could see.

It was a simple room; extremely neat. She began to wonder if he had any house maids, seeing nothing was out of place.

She climbed out the bed and noticed her shoes neatly placed against the wall by the bed and her dress lied neatly on the chair.

A small smile crept to her lips, thinking about how kind Syaoran had been to her. He had allowed her to come in his home and even rest with him.

She closed her eyes and rested a hand over her racing heart. She needed to show him her gratitude somehow.

 _"If you fall, I fall."_

He didn't know what he was saying when he had declared that. He may have lost something, but she, on the other hand wouldn't have. She just wanted it all to end.

She sighed and shook her head from the thoughts before a smile plastered on her face. She needed to get ready for the day.

The over-sized T-shirt slid down her arm, making her realize she couldn't wear that all day. She didn't have any other clothes here, so she pondered upon what she should do.

She looked around the room thoughtfully before concluding that nothing would be of use in that room. She took one step and winked, feeling a sharp pain on her ankle. She glanced down at her ankle and saw an ugly, purple bruise on it.

An image of Syaoran dragging her from that cliff flashed her mind, reminding her how she had damaged it. Her ankle was scraped against the rocks while she was being dragged.

She inhaled a deep breath and took more steps, ignoring the aching pain. She pushed the door open and looked in the hall for any signs of the man she had just lied in bed with.

She found no traces of him, so she decided to take things in her own hand. She walked down the halls, noticing how clean and neat it was, just as the room. There was not a single spec on the walls or even the floor, where her feet were occupying.

She opened one of the doors and slid inside the room, closing the door behind her. She did not even think to take in how beautiful the room looked, only having one mission in her mind.

She walked to the large drawer and pulled it opened. Looking inside, she noticed female clothing on one side, and male clothing on the other. She picked up the brand-new package of boxers, looking at them skeptically. "Hmm...this will have to do for now," she mumbled under her breath before pulling one of them out of the package.

She held it up and her face twisted at how small they were. Was it even possible for such a large man to be that small?

Without thinking further into it, she moved over to the closet near the bed and slid the door open.

A walk-in closet was presented to her, so she did just that. She noticed female clothing on one side and male on the other again. Was the man already married?

She picked out one of the sun dresses that would reach just an inch above her knees.

She smiled and sat the clothing on the bed before she took a quick shower.

It was odd that she would act as if this were her home. She didn't care though, because all of this wouldn't matter after today was over. Nothing would matter after this.

She stood in front of the mirror, awestruck with how beautiful the dress looked on her. It was a thin-strapped, light-weight, cotton fabric dress with yellow flowers on it. It was loose-fitting on her slim figure, but that was what made it more adorable. The owner of the dress had wonderful taste in her clothing style.

She heard the door open, causing her to turn in the direction of it.

A smile plastered on her face at seeing the same man from last night standing at the doorway.

Her smile faltered after seeing the deadly glare he was throwing her way, though.

"Why the hell do you have that on?!" he barked at her, storming towards her.

Her heart stopped beating, seeing him approach her that way.

"Take it off, damn it!" he bellowed, grabbing her arm before pushing her down on the bed roughly, towering over her.

Her heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, taking her breath away. "Li-san, I don't under—"

He wrapped his fingers around her neck tightly with one hand, while grabbing the dress and pulling on it roughly with the other, causing the straps to snap.

"Why the hell would you—how could you—" His grip tightened around her neck, causing her to choke a little. His fist slammed against the bed beside her head, causing her to yelp.

"I can't..." He shook his head vigorously and glared down at her. "You can't stay here, damn it. Get the hell, now!" he commanded angrily, even though he had her trapped under him on the bed.

She reached her hand up weakly and touched his face, attempting to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Li-san—" she barely choked out and rested her other hand on his around her neck.

His fingers loosened on her neck and she coughed, trying to catch her breath. He still had a grip on her neck, not allowing her to move.

"Please..." she whispered, feeling her eyes begin to burn.

He looked like a madman with his teeth clenched and his eyes glaring at her.

She felt frightened by this appearance because she didn't even think that he was capable of it, even though she had only just met him.

His eyes widened before he released her neck but remained on top of her.

The dress had slid down, revealing the top of her breast for his wandering eyes. He wasn't paying attention to her because he was still out of it.

She touched his face lightly and shifted under him to snap him out of it.

"Li-san..." she called quietly.

He was scaring her with his silence now.

He lifted himself and stood from the bed. He reached back over, pulling her to her feet, causing the dress to slide down her slim body and onto the floor.

She was left in the boxers she had put on and the black brasserie.

He didn't even bother to look at her before pulling her out of the room.

"Li-san, wait!" she yelled, tripping over her own bare feet as he dragged her out the house.

He opened the door and pushed her out, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Li-san, wai—"

The door was slammed shut before she could finish her sentence.

She stood from the ground and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Her fist met the door loudly.

"Li-san, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I truly am sorry!" She began to sob after yelling that.

"Please, Li-san. You can't just do this to me! I don't even have any clothes on! Li-san!" she cried as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

She banged on the door for hours, but never received a response.

She had messed up and she didn't even know how. There was certainly no reason to live anymore.

* * *

Syaoran buried his face in the pillow, trying to get rid of the horrid emotions the mad woman had caused him.

She had no right to come in his house and go through _his_ things like they were her own. His thoughts strayed back to her in the dress.

That dress...

Syaoran's fist clenched, feeling his heart ache like it had years ago. He thought that he locked these emotions away years ago. Why were they flooding back on him like he had deserved it?

He did a good thing by taking the mental woman in, but the reward he received was this?

It felt like his heart was ripping into millions of shreds. He didn't deserve this.

An image of the half-naked woman he threw out, crossed his mind, causing him to clench his fist tighter.

She had that dress on. It was the last dress that _she_ had worn. Why had he not thrown the damn clothes away, anyway?

They were only causing him to feel pain each time he saw them. Why did he still have those clothes?

He roared in the pillow, hoping that it would release some of the pent-up anger and pain that invaded every part in his body.

The woman had stopped knocking hours ago and he didn't even care to know where she was right now.

His heart began to ache even more though, thinking about her being on the street half-naked. She probably had gone back to the forest and committed suicide by now.

His heart stopped beating, thinking about those innocent orbs.

He was angry with her still, but he didn't want her to end her life. He had only met her last night and he already felt obligated to protect her. After her little stunt, he shouldn't have cared anymore, but he did.

He took a deep breath. He wouldn't look for her. If she wanted to end her life, that was her problem.

Not his.

Guilt stabbed at his chest once more, causing him to groan in annoyance. Why did he have to be such a good person?

He rose from the bed and stomped out of the bedroom and headed to the front door, feeling angry at himself for being a weak man.

He wrenched the door open and stopped all movement at the sight before him.

She looked up from the ground and stood up, slowly walking to him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Li-san! I didn't mean to make you so angry. Please forgive me!" she sobbed into his chest, holding on to his shirt tightly.

Syaoran stared ahead, eyes wide with disbelief. He felt even more guilty, knowing that she had been waiting for him to calm down.

Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her cool skin and pulled her closer to him, offering her his warmth. He pulled her in the house, kicking the door shut behind him. He glanced at the clock.

 **2:57pm.**

She had been waiting outside his door for four hours. Why did she wait so long for him? She was a fool.

He reached behind him and pulled his shirt off before slipping it over her head.

She hadn't spoken a word since he pulled her in the house and he began to worry about her. He pulled them both down on the couch and turned her to him.

She had an unreadable expression on her face.

He grabbed her chin, but she flinched back. He felt a bit offended but could not blame her after her barbaric behavior.

"Talk," he said, softly.

She bit her lip and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry..." she said brokenly.

"I'm sorry..." she said again as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Li-san!" She shook her head vigorously, hitting her bare thighs.

He grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. "Stop it," he said hoarsely. The act nearly crushed his insides.

She had to have lost her mind.

"I'm an emotional wreck, aren't I?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her incredulously, not knowing what she would do next.

"Aren't I?!" she yelled, hitting his bare chest lightly.

"No," he answered calmly.

She laughed without a trace of humor in her voice.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't know what her problem was, but he could tell that she really needed him.

"What would you like to do?" he whispered in her hair after a moment of silence.

Her body stiffened at the question in his arms before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him too.

"I want to go to the beach," she said quietly, but he heard her loud and clear.

He released her and glanced at the clock. "It is 3 o'clock,"

She shyly looked down at her bare thighs.

Syaoran's eyes followed hers and landed on her smooth thighs.

He had felt them last night when she was sleeping. They had brushed against him several times because of how wild the woman slept. That was an additional reason he couldn't get any sleep. He didn't need to be thinking of something like that at a time like this though.

His eyes darkened before they travelled back up to her face, where she was staring at him.

"Okay."

He looked around the room for something. "You need to put something else on. I am still a man and..." He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly. "What happened earlier, should have never happened," he whispered against her head.

He pulled back to see a blush staining her cheeks and she nodded slowly.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

She smiled at him and lifted, brushing her lips against his lightly.

He froze, feeling those soft lips caressing his own. He felt that fluttering sensation in his stomach that every romantic spoke about, as her sweet scent invaded his senses.

She pulled back from him, smiling. "Where can I get clothes?" she asked.

"I-I will be back to get it," he stuttered, standing from the couch quickly, rushing out of the living room.

He walked to one of the rooms and grabbed one of his sister's bottom.

His heart was still beating fast because he could still feel her soft lips. He wondered if she had felt the same thing when her lips brushed his briefly.

 _Probably not._

Syaoran tossed the shorts to her the moment he made it back to the living.

She caught them and examined them before she looked up at him from the couch. She smiled at him and stood from the couch.

He began to turn away but had to take a second glimpse at the briefs she had on. When had she put those on?

"I found them in your room...I'm sorry..." she said shyly, when noticing him stare at her.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. An asshole gave me those as a joke a few years ago," he said quietly.

"Oh..." she trailed off and began to slip the shorts on.

Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her, realizing how beautiful the woman was. He had a beautiful woman in his home. An incredibly, alluring woman in his house and he wasn't attacking her bones.

She had his clothes on for Christ's sake, and he hadn't jumped her bones. Was he even a man?

She grabbed his hand, snatching him out of his stupor. She pulled him down on the couch beside her.

He closed his eyes before opening them to look around the room for help but found none.

"So, Li-san, what do you do for a living?" she asked after turning to him on the couch.

"U-uhh...I'm a lawyer."

She gasped, and her face brightened at that. "Really?"

He laid back on the couch, trying his best to relax around the woman. He felt so tense and awkward around her, knowing that she had attempted to commit suicide right in front of his eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and nodded.

"I see. Lawyers are great people, so you must be a great person, unless you're in the category of the crooks," she said sweetly.

It was almost creepy how sweet and cheerful the girl sounded talking about crooks.

Scratch that, it was creepy.

"I used to be a pediatric nurse," she said quietly.

"Used to?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, until a few years ago."

"What do you do now?" He could not help himself but ask her.

"Nothing," she said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't do anything now," she said matter-of-factly.

His brows knitted together, wondering how she made a living.

"I'm perfectly fine financially though. I don't work because I choose not to," she answered his unasked question.

"Oh..." he said quietly.

"I know what you are thinking of me and you may be right. Maybe I am an insane woman. None of that matters with us though."

"Yesterday..." She paused and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Today is the day my husband died five years ago," she said quietly.

Syaoran froze, eyes wide in shock. Had the woman really said what he heard?

"I know you're probably thinking I was going to commit suicide, but it..." Her voice lowered, and she closed her eyes tightly before wiping at her eyes vigorously.

"It was not like that. I would never commit suicide," she said brokenly.

Syaoran just stared at her. What sense was she making?

She wiped the stray tear that had found its way down her cheeks, despite her efforts to stop them before they formed.

"Why were you trying to jump off that cliff then?" he asked, quietly.

She smiled at him sadly and shook her head. "You would never understand..." she said.

Syaoran sighed. "Shh..." he said soothingly, while pulling her in his arms, feeling even terrible about himself now that she told him that.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole," he whispered against her head softly.

She pulled back from him and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry for going through your things," she said.

He kissed her head again. "Let's go to the beach," he said, softly.

He wanted to make her feel better and forget the pain that he was all too familiar with.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "R-really?"

He smiled at her softly. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet with him. He would surely give her the day of her life. Perhaps, he could make the best out of it too.

* * *

Syaoran was amazed at the excitement bubbling through the woman's body. The moment they pulled up to the beach, she had nearly jumped out of the car and ran straight to the waters.

After they stopped by a shop to buy her a swimsuit, they headed straight to the beach. Throughout the entire ride there, she told him every and anything about herself, in hopes of making him feel comfortable around her. He could give a brief description of her by now, with added on details about her past.

Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, 26-years-old, and a widow to her once-alive husband, who taught kids as a living. She had an older brother, along with an architect as a father. She had a best friend by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo, and she referred to her as a 'bosom friend.' She used to be a pediatric nurse until her husband died, losing the will to do anything that she likes anymore.

Though she had no job, she was financially stable because of the inheritance on her mother's side.

She was very energetic, sweet, and happy, that it almost seemed surreal that she was going to kill herself less than 24 hours ago.

He knew so much about the woman that it almost seemed impossible that he had only known her for such a short time.

"Come on, Li-kun! It's already past four," she said cheerily.

He turned the car off, and then slipped out. He followed her to the water, secretly appreciating how beautiful her body was. Lucky, or not so lucky, for him, she had on a one-piece suit that tied around her neck but showed more than enough skin for him to imagine her naked.

Though a respectful, gentleman, he still was a man. He would be lying if he said that this woman wasn't attractive. In fact, she was probably one of the few women who caught his eyes at first glance.

If it weren't for his conscious leading him to that forest, he would have probably never met her. And she would be dead by now.

That thought caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach, imagining such a woman as herself dead now.

She seemed to be one of the handful of good people in the world, so it would have been a shame if she died.

"Li-kun!"

His eyes left her body, locking with the emerald jewels.

"Come on, the water," she said, pointing to the water.

He sighed and walked over to it with her.

She slowly stepped into the water and goosebumps automatically broke out on her skin.

"It's cold?" he asked, noticing her shiver.

She walked farther in, motioning with her head for him to follow her. "Come and find out," she said, mischievously.

"No, tell m—"

Before he could finish his sentence, she had already kicked some of the water at him.

He glared at her, but she only threw her head back, laughing out loud.

"That is not funny, Kinomoto. You..."

Before he could stop himself, he was already splashing a handful of water in her direction.

She yelped, shocked by the amount of cold water being splashed at her. "That was not fair!" she screeched.

He smirked, feeling triumphant at her body shivering at the cold water and air brushing against her milky skin.

"And kicking water at me was?"

"Yes."

"And why—"

She kicked more water on him again, and then laughed at his murderous look.

And from there, they had a splashing battle, unaware of all the weird stares and old people 'awing' at their childish behavior.

Before they knew it, they were already soaked with the water, forgetting the reason they even began the battle.

She pushed Syaoran further in the water, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her in with him.

She giggled, resting her hands on his bare chest to steady herself from falling.

Syaoran smiled at her, gently removing her hands from his chest. "Are you done?" he asked, brushing his breath against her skin.

She shivered, and not from the cool air this time. "I should be asking you that."

"Wrong," he said, letting his lips brush her cheek lightly.

Her face instantly heated up as she wrapped her arms around his neck after realizing him walk farther in the water.

"No, no, no..." she said, holding on to him tighter.

Syaoran smirked, aware that she knew what he was about to do, and then he stopped. "Can you swim?" he asked.

She bit her lip hard but nodded her head still.

"Okay," he said, and then attempted to throw her under the water.

Before she could get further down, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him down with her.

The moment his head hit the water, he lifted them both back up.

She came up, gasping for breath.

Immediately, he looked apologetic for a second, but the look disappeared when she burst out laughing.

He playfully glared at her and did the unthinkable. Or at least, the unthinkable in his life.

He closed the gap between their faces, locking his lips with hers, unable to resist the urge anymore.

They felt as they looked; soft and plump.

When he felt her legs and arms wrap around him tighter, breast pressing into his chest, he yanked her body to his more by her waist and his lips moved more fervently against hers in the hungry kiss. To his surprise, she responded back immediately, having to have felt the attraction that he felt for her.

Her mouth felt so warm, the caress of her succulent lips so soft that he felt the need to crush them more. He tasted her lips tentatively with his tongue and was rewarded when she opened her mouth with a soft, silent moan.

Almost anxiously, his tongue slid past her parted lips, ready to taste more of her, but water splashing on them caused them to pull apart.

Syaoran glared in the direction to see that it was a teenager giggling. "There are kids out here, you know," he said tauntingly.

Sakura blushed, unwrapping her legs around him, but keeping her hold around his neck.

Syaoran leaned down and kissed her lips one last time. "We should go. The sun will be setting soon," he said.

He began to walk out of the water, pulling her with him gently.

She remained silent while following him out of the water.

They rinsed off before heading back to his place.

He had discussed earlier that they would watch the sunset on his balcony, as it has the best view.

They didn't speak a word to the other on the way home, feeling extremely awkward after their kissing incident. Or at least Syaoran did.

He hadn't kissed a woman in years until Sakura came along. He still couldn't believe that he kissed her. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had gone out with a woman, aside from the one who he never thought about anymore.

And because a psychotic woman bribed him into going out with her today, he enjoyed the presence of another one. _And_ on this day.

The same day that he lost his last woman. How sick in the head was he, he wondered.

"There's towels in the bathroom, and I left you clothes on the bed in the room," he said, looking at her slightly wet body on the couch.

He glanced away so his mind wouldn't wander into indecent thoughts about the woman anymore. He felt a bit guilty, thinking of another woman today.

"Okay," she said quietly, standing from the couch and leaving the living room.

He sighed, wondering if he had accomplished making her forget about the tragic news of her loved one.

He hadn't meant to kiss her, but he couldn't resist the urge any longer. He felt emotionally connected to the woman after he found out that she lost her husband today five years ago, just as he lost his.

Maybe it was more than an emotional connection. Especially since he felt himself being drawn to that forest.

Shaking his head, he walked to his room and took a shower of his own.

 _Connected how?_

Maybe it was fate.

Just because he felt drawn to that forest last night didn't mean that they were connected, he tried reasoning in his head. That kind of stuff wasn't real to him.

After he finished showering, he slipped on sweats and a plain, white tee. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. Then, he headed to the living room, looking for Sakura, but saw no signs of her.

He checked all the rooms before going to the balcony. And there she was, sitting in the chair, staring at the orange sky.

He cleared his throat, snatching her attention away from the sky.

"Li-kun," she said, softly.

He smiled at her a little, sitting in the chair beside her and setting the wine glasses on the table in front of them. "Are you tired?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, no. "Well, a little, but not much. The beach always has that effect on me," she said with a soft laugh.

"You go to the beach often?" he asked, curious to find out more about her.

He poured the wine in their glasses and then handed her one of them.

She accepted it. "I used to," she said quietly before taking a sip of it.

"You seem to enjoy it so much, though."

"I do. It's just hard to go there sometimes."

"When was the last time you went?"

"Five years ago."

Syaoran sighed, dropping his hand on top of hers in her lap. He knew what she was referring to.

She turned her hand over, grabbing his gently. She looked at him with a sad smile. "It's okay...you'd probably never understand the way I feel, though."

"No, I do. Five years ago, I lost a loved one too," he said quietly. "But, it was partially my fault."

Sakura sighed, looking at the sky. "What happened?"

Syaoran closed his eyes tightly, praying the memory away, but there was no way he could do that. "Car accident."

"Oh...I lost Yuuichi in a car accident too..."

Syaoran opened his eyes, and stared off into the sky with her, enjoying the peaceful silence between them.

It was comfortable and perfect. It was a perfect moment that he never thought he would ever get again.

Until she broke it.

"We were in a fight. I found…messages in his phone with a woman at the school. I'm not sure if he was trying to hide it from me, or he purposely left them there for me to see..." She squeezed his hand tighter.

He looked at her, feeling the pain that she felt, with her long, manicured nails digging into his skin.

"He left the messages there...and they were...very detailed and... _vulgar_ and... inappropriate messages that should have never taken place between them."

She sighed before continuing, "So, I confronted him, while on the ride to the airport in Hong Kong. We were arguing...an argument that _I_ started...that could have waited. It wasn't the prettiest fight either. I was so...mean, out of my own character. And, so was he..." her voice cracked at the end.

"Kinomoto, you don't have to..."

She held a hand up, silencing him. "No, I do. I've never told anyone about this...and... I want to do it before..." She stopped and smiled at him. "I just need to talk it out. People say that's the best thing to do, right? To help you move on?"

Before he could respond, she continued, "Anyway, I told him that I hated him after he finally admitted that he did cheat on me..."

"Kinomoto, I'm..."

"No, don't apologize. I did this, so I deserve to live with it."

Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes. His heart ached at the thought of this woman beside him in so much pain.

"I hit him...after he told me out of anger that he had been sleeping with multiple women throughout our marriage."

"What?!" he bellowed.

"I don't think he really meant it. He just...it was out of _anger_. I know it was because that wasn't...that wasn't _my_ Yuuichi. _My_ Yuuichi never was the type to cheat. He was kind, sweet, gentlemanly, and... everything good in the book. That's why it was a surprise when I read through those texts. He had been so sketchy lately, and I..." She looked at him sadly.

"I had heard rumors about him cheating, but that wasn't him. The way people displayed him, it wasn't him. I knew him more than...anyone. So, I'm the reason he drove on the other side of the road, taking his life and another..."

"Li-kun, why couldn't it have been me, instead? Why couldn't their lives be spared, but mine taken?"

Syaoran's eyes softened, feeling more connected than ever to her at that statement. He could remember himself asking those questions for years until he finally accepted the death of his wife.

"So yes, on his birthday, I killed my husband and that other man's wife. I committed the crime, and I'm just paying for it right now with this pain that I have been living with."

She raised the glass of wine to her lips and took a large sip from it.

Syaoran looked in her eyes, surprised to see no trace of tears in them. Only pain and sorrow.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," she said, turning to him with a smile. "Today was his birthday. Every year, we would go to the beach and watch the sunset at the place me and you met. I didn't suggest there because I knew that you would say no."

Syaoran looked at her. "Is that why you...? Are you still going to try and...?"

She smiled at him sadly, standing from the chair and walking towards the railing around the balcony, watching the sun slowly go down with the wine glass in her hands. "What's the story behind the dress?" she asked.

Syaoran remained seated in the chair, fingers grasping the arms of the chair at that question.

She had been completely honest with him, all day. The least he could do was return the favor, even though he didn't want to.

"I had just won a huge case, so a few people at the company threw a huge party on my behalf, celebrating my victory. When Meizhen walked down those stairs...at my house, back in Hong Kong, my heart stopped. She was the most beautiful woman in my eyes at the time, and I couldn't have wished for a better woman during the time. After seeing the way, she looked, I had questions on top of questions how she had gotten the dress." A small smile formed on his lips. "I heard that she had gotten in a fight with a woman over the dress, as it was the last in stores."

He stared at the back of Sakura's head, knowing that she was listening as she held the wine glass between her fingers.

"So, we went to the party, and on the way home, the accident happened. I can't say that we were in a heated discussion, but I was a bit tipsy, while she was drunk. I thought that I was okay to drive, so I did..." He paused, picking his abandoned glass of wine up from the table and taking a gulp of it.

"And it just happened. I can't even remember what happened. I just know that I was a bit tipsy and there was a collision."

A comfortable silence passed between them after that, and Syaoran was glad for it.

He wasn't sad now, but there was a weird, nagging feeling in his stomach. It was always like this whenever he thought about the situation.

He had moved on and accepted that his wife was dead, but that didn't mean that he was glad about it. He felt a bit sad, but nothing that he couldn't overcome.

"The sun..."

He looked at the sun at that, watching the last bit of it go down. Syaoran set his glass down and stood from the chair, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her back towards him.

"It's not your fault that he cheated on you and you became angry," he whispered in her ear as if he knew what was haunting her.

"But, I could have waited to confront him about it, and I certainly didn't have to strike him like that when he was only talking out of anger," she said, brokenly.

"Kinomoto, I think you know more than me that, that's not true..." he said.

She froze under his hold. "You can't say that. You don't know that because you didn't know him like I did. He never cheated on me besides that one time where I caught him. And even if he did, he still didn't deserve to die. I still would've loved him and forgave him if he were here today. We could have got past that..." she said. "But he didn't. He didn't make it, did he? And that other man's wife didn't make it."

"It's not your fault..." he whispered against her skin.

She sighed, relaxing in his arms. "You don't have to tell me that. You don't have to make me feel better...trust me, please."

"Then, turn around, look at me, and then tell me that you won't kill yourself after this day ends," he said.

Slowly, she turned around in his arms, looking up at him with a determined face.

The moment emerald and amber met, everything else around them was forgotten.

Neither of them knew who it was, but the gap between their lips was no longer available anymore.

Syaoran wrapped his hands around her body, gently using her body to mold his own against hers.

His tongue found its way between her parted lips, continuing what he had started earlier. His body was already aroused and ready to finish the need he had been craving to finish the moment she walked through his doors last night.

Their tongues tangled in a battle, fighting for dominance as his hands fell to her thighs, hitching her body and legs up around his waist. She took the hint and locked her legs around his waist while his mouth nearly took her breath away.

She attempted to sit the glass of wine down with her unoccupied hand on the railing towards the edge of the balcony but missed it. The glass shattered on the floor, causing her to pull her lips back from him.

"I'm so—"

His lips cut her off in a passionate kiss and he began to carry her off the balcony, into the house.

Her legs clenched around his waist, fingers tangling themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling on the strands.

His hands grasped her behind, rubbing and squeezing her cheeks over the shorts he had given her, gently.

His body ached for this woman's touch, and it scared the hell out of him. Less than 24 hours ago, she was just a mad woman, trying to commit suicide. But for some reason, she felt like something so much more now. Not just a connection, or a woman he met 24 hours ago.

He gently placed her on the master bed, keeping his lips locked with hers in the hungry kiss. Her lips felt so right against his.

He didn't sleep with women on the first day he met them, but it was different with her. It was right.

His hands teasingly slid up her smooth, creamy legs until they reached the end of her shirt. He wrenched his lips from her mouth, trailing them down her face to her chin. Gently, he nipped it and then let his lips kiss lower to her neck as his hand slid under her shirt slowly, meeting her flat stomach.

She gasped, grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

"Th-this is okay, right? You're fine with this?" he asked, nervous that she would say no. He didn't know if he would be able to stop if she said no.

She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him long and hard before nodding her head.

He sighed, letting his hand slid up her shirt more until it reached the black brasserie. He cupped her breast firmly, causing her back to arch and a moan to slip past her closed lips.

He moved back to her neck and began kissing, licking and nipping every inch of skin that his lips could reach, thoroughly enjoying the satisfying sounds she gave him.

He tweaked her hard pebble over the bra several times before he had enough of not seeing them anymore. He pulled her shirt over her head quickly. Staring down at her beautiful, naked skin on display, he could almost feel his mouth watering at the sight.

She stared up at him shyly, biting her lip coyly.

The look almost drove him insane before he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, releasing her breasts from the confinements.

Immediately, he kissed further down her neck until he reached her left breast, taking her nipple between his lips. He gently licked the perky pebble a few times before his mouth began to suck hungrily at it. His hand moved to the other, alternating between groping, and tweaking the nipple.

He was happy when he received a strangled moan from her.

After he gave her right breast the same attention with his mouth, his hands began to slowly slide down her smooth stomach, causing her to shiver. He grasped the top of her shorts, pulling them down slowly, along with her undergarments.

He was surprised to see that she was shaved clean down there.

His eyes darkened, staring at her down there before his eyes moved back up to her face. His lips crashed down on hers again in a hot kiss, licking and sucking on her pink lips.

He let his fingers dip between her lower lips, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. His fingers began to slowly rub up and down between her labia, applying the right amount of pressure on the sensitive bud.

He kissed her harder, swallowing all the moans that left her mouth the more he rubbed her, faster and harder.

Wrapping his tongue around hers, he slid a single digit into her. She was so tight.

She froze under him, gasping against his mouth.

He pulled his lips back from hers, looking her in the eyes. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, gently sliding his finger in and out of her slowly.

She moaned loudly, tightening her walls on his finger. "Sy—" She stopped herself by biting her lip hard.

He kissed her lips again, fingering her faster with his middle finger while using his thumb to rub the sensitive bud.

"Syaoran!" She trembled under him, convulsing on his finger.

After she came down from the high, he kissed her forehead, down her face slowly until he reached her neck. He kissed each breast gently, giving each nipple a light suck. He moved back up to meet her eyes.

"I-I don't think I can stop...but are you sure this is okay?" he asked in a caring tone.

She nodded, looking at him shyly. As if she noticed him fully dressed, she covered her bare breast from his wandering eyes.

He smiled at her gently, reaching behind him to pull his shirt off. He pulled his pants down, along with the briefs. Rubbing himself gently, he stifled a groan at the slight pain from his erection.

With his other hand, he reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom. He slid it on and moved back down to close the gap between their bodies.

Her fingers slid down his body slowly, grasping his erection.

He groaned, resting his head on her bare shoulder, licking it.

She began to rub him slowly.

"Sakura..." he said, strangled.

He didn't know why it felt so good to be touched by this woman.

Maybe he had forgotten how good it felt to be touched by a woman like this. After all, it had been five years.

She began to rub him faster, leaning up to kiss his shoulder with her soft lips.

When he felt himself close, he grabbed her hand, gently pulling it away from his manhood.

He grabbed himself, positioning to enter her. Looking into her eyes one last time for confirmation, she nodded.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her. They both gasped at the sensation, locking gazes with the other.

They were certainly not only connected emotionally.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly. She could feel a heavy weight holding her down to the bed, so she turned over.

She smiled, seeing Syaoran lay peacefully beside her in a deep slumber.

They had made love all night, and she couldn't have felt any better than this. When was the last time she felt this great?

She pulled the covers up her body, feeling the cool air brush against her skin. The movement caused a tiny ache in her body, due to the amazing sex they had a few hours ago.

She hadn't engaged in sex in the last five years, so it wasn't a wonder why she felt so sore where they had just been joined together.

She looked at his peaceful face, appearing content. She could almost still feel him inside her, filling her like she had never been before. He was slow, gentle, and passionate, but his movements would become quick, fast, and hard.

It seemed like he couldn't make up his mind as he repeatedly buried himself inside of her.

Her cheeks warmed, realizing her thoughts. What was she even thinking, anyway? Having sex with a stranger was crazy! What made her even think that it was okay to do that? And of all the days...

The way Syaoran made her feel today, though...

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was genuinely happy. She forgot about her past; the mistakes that she was repeatedly reminded of daily.

He made her forget.

She stared at his face, heart fluttering as she began to wonder about his story.

He had said that his wife died from a car crash too, in Hong Kong. He was drunk, but he couldn't remember anything.

She lifted her hand, removing a few strands that were tickling him from his forehead. Her fingers slid down to caress his manly cheek.

Li Syaoran was a mystery that was yet to be solved, so she was curious about him.

He was closed off, sort of, a real gentleman, and held himself together all day. Knowing him now made her want to live, to know more about him.

The original plan was to end her life the day before Li Syaoran appeared, but it changed. Instead, she chose to spend the day with him, in hopes of forgetting about the meaning behind the day. And then, after the day ended to get the man off her back about ending her life, she would end herself once she left him.

He didn't know that, but he agreed to let her leave his life after the day was over. And now it was, so why didn't she want to end her life anymore?

She glanced at the clock to see it past 12 and then at him again, heartwarming at his serene face.

He said his wife died on this same day—

Her thoughts stopped, eyes locking on his face.

He said, his wife died _today_ , from a _car crash_ in _Hong Kong_ too _five years_ ago.

She lost her husband and a man's wife on _this day_ five years ago...

It all made sense now.

She snatched her hand away from his face as if she were burned.

How could she act so stupid? This was the man whose wife she took away.

Shaking her head, she pulled the sheets from her body, not able to believe that she had just slept with the man. Regret washed over her, feeling disgusted with herself.

She slipped out of the bed, putting the clothes on quickly.

She couldn't believe that she just even thought about continuing to live after doing this.

She shook her head, disbelievingly. After she dressed, she left all her things there, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. She was sure that she couldn't live with herself after this. Especially if he found out...

No, he never would. She would just end her life, taking the secret along with her. Though he wanted her out of his life after today, she couldn't afford living, knowing that he hated her.

But, maybe she was making the wrong assumption...

She pulled out her phone and went to google. She searched up, "Li Syaoran and his wife."

It shouldn't have been a surprise when hundreds of articles popped up on the subject. And there it was. The whole incident online, confirming her assumptions. And she was right.

She couldn't do this. She sat the phone down on the counter in the kitchen and left, heading for the mountain again.

When she got there, she leaned dangerously close to the edge, ready to end it all before it was too late.

She couldn't keep living this way with so much regret, especially knowing that she had killed the life of another's significant other who she just slept with.

It was already unbearably painful knowing that she killed her own husband, and an anonymous person. But to know who it was, now…it was…different…

And here she was, beginning to see life in a better aspect because she felt a connection with the man...

Maybe that connection was just the fact that she killed his wife.

Her hand clutched her chest, hoping the pain was seize, only a little, but it didn't work.

 _This is for the best..._

With that thought in mind, she moved further to the edge, staring down the hole.

She wanted this less than 24 hours ago, so why was it different now?

She closed her eyes and took the last step, off the cliff.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she was already falling.

"Sakura!" A hand grabbed her wrist, holding her up from falling.

She looked up, a little surprised to see Syaoran. "Syaoran..." she said, quietly.

"What the hell? I thought we got past this," he said, frustrated.

She twisted her wrist, hoping that her hand would slip from his.

"Sakura! Please!" he yelled, glaring at her whilst his grip tightening around her wrist.

She looked him in the eyes, shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I can't!" she exclaimed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You can, Sakura. Please, don't do this to me..." he whispered, pulling her body further up.

"Don't do this, please!" she begged. "You don't understand..."

"I don't have to understand, to know that I want you alive."

She looked him in the eyes, seeing how much he meant those words.

He pulled her further up, on top of the cliff. When she got to the top, he pulled her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Don't do that to me..." he whispered in her hair, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"I killed your wife," she said suddenly, wanting to get this over with.

"You didn't."

She pulled back from his arms, but he held her tighter, so she wouldn't get far from him.

"I did! We were—"

"I know. It wasn't your fault, though..."

"It is! I should've never confronted him, I should have never gone through his text! I _hit_ him, while he was driving! I should have just—"

His lips cut her off, kissing her gently, to quiet her rambling.

More tears streamed down her cheeks when his hands caressed her face, pressing his lips further into hers in the passionate kiss.

He pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "This one day with you has made me realize there's something more to look forward to in life. If you jump, Sakura...I swear I'll come right after you. I meant what I said the first time we met."

She looked at him, swallowing hard. He let her go, allowing her to leave his welcoming arms. She moved from his arms, not feeling the least bit guilty this time if he decided to fall with her.

She looked at him as she stood near the cliff and was a little surprised to see him walking over to the cliff towards her.

"Sakura, I mean it..." he said, grabbing her hand.

She took one step towards the cliff and then turned to him again.

"I..." she whispered, taking one more step.

He followed, smiling at her gently.

"I'm ready, when you are."

And she believed him.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a one-shot that I wrote last year and found in my notes on my phone lol. I think I was a bit depressed at the time, so I channeled out my emotions in writing. This was my first time writing a one-shot, so it would be nice to know what you guys thought of it!**

 **I wanted to end the story like this, to leave it to your imagination about whether or not they jumped or not. I left it this way because there were too many endings that could have happened. Clearly, the first one is that they _do_ jump and end everything to put each other out of their own misery, but who's to say that suicide is the best option, when it isn't? But then, there's the outcome where they don't jump, but have to live through the pain together for the rest of their lives, hoping to get over the guilt and pain they feel for losing someone that they believe _they_ killed. Or, it could be the outcome where they live and help each other through the hardship, and _HOPEFULLY_ get over the deaths of a person they were in love with. **

**We think it's painful to let go of another person we love and can't have, so imagine how it would feel to lose a person forever and you can never see, smell, feel, or have them back. And, the list goes on with how the ending could be, so I decided to leave the ending very open-minded for you guys to tap in to your own imagination and have the happy ending you want xD.**

 **Personally, the ending would be that they don't jump and live on with each other and help each other overcome the pain and grief, but who's to say that's the correct ending, right?**

 **The bigger picture that I saw writing the story is that the characters were able to experience happiness again after being trapped in a ball of sadness, though they've been going through hardship. It's hard to find happiness when you're in a really sticky situation and stuck in a ball of emotions, so the characters being able to experience that happiness was just to say that you can still experience happiness when you're in a really deep hole in your life :).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that really how you guys met, Daddy?!" a little girl with short, chestnut hair and emerald eyes, asked, staring at Syaoran with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Yup. Your mom was a looney," he said, pointing to his head and twirling slowly, to motion how crazy the said woman was.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Syaoran and the little girl chuckled.

"You guys are so mean to mommy sometimes," a little boy, who was sitting in the chair across from them, said.

He had auburn hair and amber eyes. He was the complete opposite of the little girl. While she was cheerful and sweet all the time, he was quiet and distant most times. Kind of like his father, except quieter.

Sakura walked in the living room with a bowl and spoon in her hand as she stirred something in it.

Syaoran grinned, seeing the scowl on her face.

"It's your father who was the looney, right, Sora?" Sakura asked the little boy.

Sora nodded, offering her a shy smile.

"I mean, what sane person would declare that they'll jump off a cliff if another person would?" Sakura asked, giggling.

Syaoran chuckled, turning to the four-year-old beside him. "Your mother loves to switch it around on me, Tsukiko," he said.

Tsukiko giggled. "Mommy and daddy are silly," she said.

"So, how did he stop you from jumping the second time?" Sora asked.

Sakura smiled at him, sitting the bowl down on the table in the living room. She removed her apron before sitting beside Syaoran and motioning Sora to come over with them. He came over and sat in her lap.

Almost immediately, Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling them closer to him. "Your father is one of the most unselfish men that I know," she said.

"I thought that was grandpa?" Tsukiko said, looking at her curiously.

"He's very selfless too, probably more than your father. But, your father did something I know no other person would."

Sora laid his head on Sakura's shoulder. "What was it?" he asked.

"He put my wants before his own and let me decide what I wanted to do with my own life," she said softly, as she smoothed down the little boy's hair.

"Well, I want to be just like Daddy when I grow up! Sharing so I don't have to be selfish!" Tsukiko exclaimed, grinning at Sakura.

"Oh, stop," Syaoran said bashfully as he felt his cheeks warm.

"It's true. Even though you knew you didn't want me to take my life, you still told me that I could if I wanted to," Sakura said, smiling at him. "I was going to do it, too...but something told me...that I would never meet a person like you and that I should cherish you dearly. I couldn't help but thank you for being in my life...for making me realize that you were worth something to live for." As if to emphasis her point, she pulled Sora closer to her.

"Oh, Sakura," he said, forgetting that their kids were even in the room, leaning over to kiss her lips gently.

"Eww!" Sora and Tsukiko said simultaneously, making Syaoran pull back from her lips with a chuckle.

Sakura giggled, releasing Sora and standing from the couch. "How about you kids go to your room and play, while daddy and I discuss our plans for tonight before Aunt Tomo and Uncle Eri comes over," Sakura suggested, smiling at them.

"Will you guys be gross again?" Tsukiko asked; her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Well..." Sakura leaned down, insinuating that she may kiss Syaoran again.

"Ew! We're leaving," Tsukiko exclaimed, up on her feet in mere seconds, pulling Sora with her.

"We won't be long!" Sakura called after them as they scrambled up the stairs.

Syaoran chuckled, grabbing her waist to pull her down onto his lap. "You know they'll get old enough and start getting curious about this stuff, right?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She let out a soft sigh with a smile on her face. "And that's when we'll limit our affections in front of them. They're still young, so it's all disgusting to them now, so I'd rather use it to my advantage while we can," she said, moving back so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly.

Syaoran hummed, pulling her body towards him tightly as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura smiled, pulling back from his lips. "I'm not saying we should do anything inappropriate with them awake, though," she said as a blush stained her cheeks.

Syaoran smirked, letting his hands slide under her shirt slightly to feel the soft skin. "Are you sure? I don't think they'd come down in fear of seeing us kissing for a while," he said teasingly and placing feather light kisses on her neck.

Sakura let out a satisfying sound before pulling back from his lips. "Stop it."

"You're blushing, though," he said in a reasoning tone.

"It's because I can't help it when you're acting like this," she said shyly.

"Like what?" He grabbed her face gently after taking one of his hands from under her shirt, so he could kiss her lips, while he let his other hand slide up her shirt more to cup one of her soft mounds.

Sakura moaned, grabbing his hand and pulling back from his lips. "Like _this_. Let me up," she said, struggling to get off his lap.

Syaoran chuckled, releasing her waist so she could stand up from his lap. He watched her take a deep breath as the blush was still evident on her face.

"Okay, so...do you have everything planned for tonight? Tomoyo and Eriol should be here in two hours," she said, fixing her clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to just send the kids to Tomoyo's? I have other plans for us tonight that involves staying here," he said, looking her directly in the eyes and licking his lips.

Her entire face turned the shade of ketchup. "Syaoran!" she hissed, making him chuckle. "You're such a perverted horn dog."

"How can I not be when I have this beautiful wife who's been nothing but good to me for six years?" he asked, winking at her.

"Mouu —"

"I have everything set, sweetheart. All we have to do is get ready and head to the mountain," he said, standing from the couch to tower over her. "And wait for Tomoyo and Eriol to get here."

Sakura smiled at him shyly as she looked at him through her long, thick lashes. "I love you," she said. "So much."

He leaned down and kissed her lips briefly. "And, I love you more."

"Mommy, Daddy, we're coming down now!" The kids warned.

Sakura and Syaoran chuckled, stepping away from each other. "I'm going to finish cooking dinner for them," she said, leaning down to pick up the bowl on the table.

Having a nice view of her behind, Syaoran smacked it lightly, making her squeak. "You do that, sweetie," he said before leaving the living room.

He chuckled when he heard Sakura let out a groan and complain about how horny he could be sometimes.

* * *

"And their clothes are—"

"I know, I know, Sakura. Stop worrying so much about what will go on here and enjoy your anniversary night," Tomoyo said, making Syaoran chuckle.

"Their bedtime is at—"

"Eight o' clock. I know."

"Okay good and—"

" Tsukiko sleeps with Ms. sniffles to help her sleep at night."

"With—"

"The night light on. I know," Tomoyo said. "You should get your wife."

Syaoran chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist. "They got it, sweetie. We'll only be gone for a night," he whispered in her ear. He could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin at his breath fanning against her skin.

Sakura sighed with a smile on her face. "You're right. I've been doing this every year since the twins were born, haven't I?"

"Uh, yes. You should trust them. And, Eriol's really good with them. Look at him." Syaoran pointed to the kids who were tackling Eriol to the floor in the living room.

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry for being such a worrywart," she apologized to Tomoyo.

Syaoran kissed the side of her head. "One of the reasons I love you," he said. "Come on, kids. Come say bye to mommy and daddy."

Tsukiko and Sora ran to the kitchen immediately and hugged them. "I love you, mommy," Tsukiko said as Sakura picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, honey," Sakura whispered, kissing her forehead before sitting her down.

Syaoran smiled at the sight as he hugged Sora. "You'll protect mommy, right?" he asked shyly.

Syaoran chuckled, ruffling his messy auburn hair. "Of course. I would never let anything bad happen to mommy," he promised.

Sora smiled, nodding his head before moving over to hug Sakura.

Syaoran turned to Eriol, acknowledging him. He remembered the first time he met the man and his wife. It was two months after the incident on the cliff with Sakura.

After Sakura thanked him, she grabbed his hand and led him off the mountain in silence. He didn't bother to speak either, so he just allowed her to lead the way. Once they reached flat ground, Syaoran did the unthinkable—for his character, at least.

He grabbed her and kissed her lips like he kissed no other before, pulling back, and whispering against her lips, "You're my soulmate and the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life."

He had never been one to believe in soulmates. Even though he had someone previously, he never believed that she was his soulmate. Those simply did not exist to him back then. But, something clicked in his head with Sakura.

She was the one and only woman he had ever felt such a connection with. Physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

He blamed it all on coincidences happening, but the moment she decided not to end her life, he realized that he could not imagine life without her, as strange as it sounded. That's why he would have jumped if she jumped.

Her walking down that mountain with him was all it took for him to realize she is his soulmate.

Now, six years later, they were happily married, with twins who were four-years-old.

Though he was quiet and aloof most times, Syaoran seemed to fit in perfectly with Sakura's lifestyle.

After she finally accepted that she was not the cause of anyone's death, she had been a happy woman and he could tell. Syaoran didn't even have to do much convincing, as she accepted it a few months in their relationship. Of course, she always said that it was him who made her realize, but he still believes that it was herself who did.

"Are you going to get in the picture? I think it would be great for the photo album!" Tomoyo exclaimed, snapping Syaoran out of it.

"Huh?"

Eriol chuckled, patting his shoulder roughly. "My wife's in one of her weird episodes," he told Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, remembering his first time meeting her. He wasn't sure if he should feel jealous or possessive over Sakura because of Tomoyo's obsession with his wife.

After Sakura explained that Tomoyo had been with her since they were children and worked as a designer, Syaoran knew he had nothing to worry about.

It took him a while to trust Sakura, because he feared that she might want to still end her life. After he finally realized how much Sakura loved him, he began to trust her.

It didn't take as long for him to trust Sakura, as it did for her to trust him.

Because of her last relationship, she feared that he might cheat on her, so she often checked his phone, worried about his whereabouts constantly.

This went on for about a year after their marriage before she realized that he really does love her.

She had not looked through his phone in the last five years, but if she wanted to, Syaoran would let her in a heartbeat. He would never do anything to betray her trust. He had nothing to hide, and he loves her too much for that.

"Come on!"

Syaoran agreed to take a few pictures with Sakura and the kids before he called an end to it.

"Alright, alright. Is it alright for me to take my wife out now?" he asked, smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled, putting her camcorder away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You kids go have fun," Tomoyo said suggestively, making Sakura blush and whine her name.

Syaoran chuckled, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her to his side. "Be good for your uncle and auntie, guys, okay?" Syaoran said as he led Sakura to the door.

She turned around towards them, blowing kisses at them. "Mommy will see you guys in the morning, okay?" she said with a worried look on her face.

Syaoran chuckled, shaking his head. "You guys call if you need anything," Syaoran told Tomoyo before bidding the kids bye one last time and dragging Sakura out of the house.

Once they settled in the car, Syaoran turned to Sakura and burst out laughing uncharacteristically, seeing the pout on her face. "You do know you've done this every year since we had the kids, right?" he asked.

"It's just I hate leaving them overnight, you know," she said.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "I do too, but I feel like we deserve to go out on our anniversary at least to get some alone time away from the kids. We're with them whenever we have the chance. You've cut your hours at the hospital and I've worked on most of my cases at home to be with the kids since we agreed on not putting them in daycare earlier. We're always with them, baby. 365 days out of the year. Being away from them one night won't hurt," he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

Sakura blushed, looking down bashfully. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how beautiful you look right now, either. I've just been focusing on getting you out of the house from the kids. You look stunning," he said sincerely.

And she did. She had on a black-fitted, off the shoulder dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with a low cut down the middle, revealing a little of her plump breast to him.

If they were going anywhere else today, he wouldn't have wanted her to wear this for other men to see, but he didn't mind tonight. It would just be him and her; alone after not getting any alone time for a long time now.

He reminded himself to thank the Hiiragizawa's again when they got back in the morning.

"Thank you, baby. You look good as well," she said, smiling at him.

Syaoran had on dark loose-fitting jeans and a red button-down shirt with a black tie.

"If you think that, stop thinking about the kids and everything else and focus on me," he said teasingly as he turned the car on.

Sakura giggled. "You're right. It's just about us tonight."

"Good," he said, pulling out of the drive away and heading towards the place they first met.

* * *

"Oh, Syaoran, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, resting a hand over her racing heart.

Syaoran always went out of his way for her on their anniversary.

They were at the place they first met the night she tried to take her own life.

There was a trail of lanterns everywhere that led to a table with a fancy white cloth on it, and a candle in the middle of it when they reached the top where the cliff is. There was the wine they had first drank together and some wine glasses with their plates of food and a top on it to cover the food.

There were fire flies that lit up the dark sky above them, giving them extra light.

"This is beautiful, Syaoran," she said quietly.

"And, you're exquisite," he said, wrapping his arms around her body from behind.

She smiled, turning around in his arms so she could pull him down for a thank you kiss.

When they finished sharing the sweet kiss, he pulled back, caressing her face. "I love you, Sakura," he said sincerely, making her eyes tear up at the sincerity.

No one had ever loved her as much as Syaoran does and she knew that.

Every day, she would wake to thank the gods for bringing him into her life. He was the reason she was still alive today. He was the reason she was happy today.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling at him.

He released her, leading her to the comfortable chair in front of the table. "Let's eat before the food gets cold. I had everything set right before we arrived," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled at him bashfully, sitting in the chair. "Thank you."

Sakura took the cap off the plate; her eyes widening at the food on her plate.

Japanese shrimp and soba noodles.

He knew her weakness for noodles and seafood; one of her favorite dishes.

"I love you so much," she said in a delighted tone, making Syaoran chuckle. "I would jump across this table and kiss you right now, but I'm trying to remain appropriate."

At that statement that was so calm, Syaoran burst out laughing. "If getting you your favorite food will cause you to act out in such an inappropriate behavior, I should do it more often, huh?" He offered her a smirk, making her giggle.

He motioned with his hands for her to dig in.

"Itadakimasu," she said softly before picking up the chop sticks and eating the food.

The first bite was delicious. The second bite was indescribable. And the third bite only served her to exaggerate a loud moan and hopping in her chair. "Mmm! Where did you get this from? It tastes just like the kind my father used to make when I was little. I haven't eaten this since I moved out of the house," she said.

Syaoran chuckled again, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know...maybe I took a trip down to a little cute yellow house and asked a certain someone for a certain recipe and cooked it myself," he said nonchalantly.

Sakura paused, holding the chopsticks in her hand with the noodles still hanging out of her mouth. She slurped the rest of them up and grabbed the fancy cloth to wipe her mouth. "No you didn't," she said in an unbelieving tone.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, I did."

Her eyes teared up and she pushed back the chair and walked over to his side of the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head against her chest. "I love you so much, Syaoran. You don't understand how much I..."

Syaoran stood up, wrapping his arms around her body in a tight embrace. "Shh, shh, shh. I love you too, baby. You know that everything I do is for you. I adore you and feel you deserve the best in everything," he said in her ear, making her shiver.

She pulled back and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I feel like you do so much for me," she said timidly.

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her nose lightly. "Because you deserve it," he said. "From the moment we met, I knew you deserved the world. I mean, I thought you _really_ were a looney, but," Sakura pursed her lips before a smile slowly crept to her face. "I knew that you deserved to be here...to be happy because you had been through so much. I could see it in your eyes...that it made me want to save you. As strange as it sounds, I thank the heavens every day for leading me to this place. Even though you said it was the place you and your deceased husband used to go, I can't grow to hate it. I can't help but feel grateful for this place, because this was how we met...how we started our forever..."

He caressed her face, making her cheeks warm a bit. "I'm glad that this place exist and I'm glad that we met tonight six years ago."

Sakura smiled at him, embracing him tightly. "I'm glad that you were led here too and that...I was here today six years ago. I used to hate this place because it reminded me of him, but now...it's the best place I've ever been to because it brought us together," she said, smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

They were tears of happiness. She couldn't understand how such a place that used to bring such horrible emotions could be replaced because of one incident that happened. Even though there were bad memories and emotions here, they were all replaced with happy and new emotions because of Syaoran.

"Every year we come here and create a new memory. We've done this for the last six years since we've been together...and tonight, I want to create another one."

Sakura looked at him curiously, wondering what he had planned this time. It was always something new with Syaoran. This was one of the reasons she loved him, even though she was not aware of what he had planned for them.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him in awe.

He released his hold on her body, smiling down at her. "Let's finish eating first," he suggested.

As if Sakura realized their food was abandoned, she gasped, nodding her head as she sat back down. "You're right. Come on, come sit," she said, motioning him to sit down.

She was very excited about what he had planned for them to do.

Syaoran smiled, sitting in the seat in front of her. He began to dig in his food too while keeping his eyes on Sakura the entire time, making her blush. "Do you _have_ to watch me?" she asked, almost sounding uncomfortable.

He smirked. "You should be used to this by now," he said after swallowing his food down.

"I'm not, so you should stop. You've been doing the same thing for the last six years and it's always made me feel weird," she whined.

Syaoran laughed, shaking his head as he poured them both a glass of their favorite wine; the same wine they had drank that night they had slept together for the first time. "Exactly. Six years, so you should be used to it. You know I can't help staring at how beautiful my wife is," he teased, though she could tell he was being serious.

A smile slowly crept to her lips. "Stop," she whined. "I need Sora here with me."

This made Syaoran laugh even harder at that statement. "You know he's going to grow up and not always be here to protect you from me and Tsukiko forever, right?"

"Oh, don't talk about them growing up. You know how I feel about that," she said, pouting.

"You're so adorable," came a compliment that served to make her blush again.

"Mou..." she said before stuffing her face with the rest of her food and chugging a large amount of her wine down.

Syaoran chuckled before finishing the rest of his food as they ate in silence.

"We'll go to the cemetery after we finish up here, kay'?" he said, and then taking a sip of his wine.

Sakura smiled at him, nodding her head. She still could not fathom Syaoran sometimes.

Five years ago, he had paid to move his wife's gravestone to Japan beside Sakura's deceased husband cemetery, since they had both lost them on the same day from the same event.

While this day was no longer a sad day for the two anymore, they still wanted to pay their respects to the dead, as most would, so Syaoran volunteered to move it. So, every year, after spending their anniversary on this mountain, they would head down and go straight to the cemetery to pay their respect.

"Come here," he said softly as he stood near the cliff now.

Sakura looked in his direction, not even noticing that he had moved over there.

Her heart rate picked up, almost running in a marathon. She walked over where he was, taking his hand that was outstretched for her.

"Look," he said, looking over the cliff in the black, pit-less hole.

When she looked over the cliff, she could see the familiar beautiful, large incandescent body of stars reflecting from the sky, in the hole, as usual.

"Do you see it?" he asked, squeezing her hand a little tightly.

She smiled, nodding her head. "Yes..."

"You said only a few people could see this sight, right?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Why do you think that it's like that?"

"Because it's special. Only those connected can see such a thing when they're here together..." she said quietly.

"Hmm..."

"You know...when I used to come here with Yuuichi, I never felt... _this_ with him," she said, holding his hand tighter.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, pulling her closer to him as his eyes remained glued to the sight.

"Complete...I never felt complete here with him, and I always wondered why...I would just push it to the side and reason that I was just being...Sakura, but now...I feel so complete being here with you," she said, closing her eyes as she reveled in the warm feeling rising in her chest.

"I feel complete here with you too. I never felt fully complete with Feng Mian. That's why...when I met you, I felt...complete, so I knew you were my soulmate when we didn't end our lives that night," he said.

She smiled at him, nodding to let him know she understood him. "Yuuichi could see this, because he was connected to you...even if it was in an unpredictable and sad situation, but...if none of the incidents didn't take place, we wouldn't have met each other. It's not to say that I'm happy that I lost him that night, but I just see that everything happens for a reason. We can't predict and hold on to what has already happened, as you've told me...so it's best to look at it this way. That is why I believe you can see this too," she said. "Because we're connected and meant to be together."

Syaoran smiled, pulling on her hand to turn her over to face him directly. "You're right. I love you," he said for the umpteenth time that night before closing the gap between their lips, so she couldn't even respond.

She smiled against his lips, kissing him back as she wrapped her other arm around his neck when he licked her lip, asking for entrance. She pulled back from him. "I love you too."

Syaoran chuckled, releasing her hand to pull her face towards his again, which she gladly welcomed.

She was surprised when Syaoran began to pull down on her hand unexpectedly. She pulled her lips back from his, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Lay down," he said, staring at her with lust in his eyes. There was love there, as well.

She looked at the ground, finally noticing the lanterns around them that was more like a trail to the cliff.

"H-here?" she asked, pointing to the ground under them.

He kissed her nose lightly. "Where else, silly?"

Before she could even respond, his lips were on hers again; his hands pulling her closer to him. He did that a lot, it seemed. He gently pushed her down on the ground, climbing on top of her. He was sure that there were no rocks or sticks under her body; just grass to prevent her from getting hurt.

She giggled when she felt something hard poke her stomach as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

His hands glided up her curves gently before landing on her breast over the dress she had on. She opened her legs a little, making the fitted-dress slide up a little.

"Mmm...I'm going to make love to you so good tonight that you'll beg me for more when I'm finished," he murmured against her neck as he placed butterfly kisses all over her neck.

She let out a soft moan, feeling her skin burn with desire from each caress of his lips on her skin. "H-here?" she asked, hearing her heart beat louder than her voice.

His hands slid down her body until it reached the bottom of her dress, pulling it up more so he could feel her smooth thighs. He licked the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder as he grabbed her right thigh and gently squeezed it. "We were talking about making another mini Syaoran or Sakura, right?" His breath caressed her skin, making her moan.

But after her mind registered what her ears heard, she froze under him. "W-What?" she asked.

It was one thing that they had never done this here, but he was thinking about starting the process of their third kid here?

"Yeah. I'd like to create another memory here; our third child," he said, letting his hand slide higher up her thigh and slip underneath her pink, lace panties.

She moaned, opening her legs a bit more for him. "I-I.."

His fingers glided between her wet labia slowly as he sucked on her neck gently before pulling back. "What do you say?" he asked, sliding his finger down further until he reached her entrance.

"You don't know how excited I am about it," she said, feeling her face heat up.

He slid his finger inside easily. "Oh, I know how excited you are," he teased.

She bit her lip lightly, closing her eyes as his finger began to move inside of her.

"Let me hear you," he whispered in her ear seductively before nibbling on her ear.

As requested, she released her lip and moaned when he slipped another finger in as he kissed down her clothed body slowly.

"You look sexy with this dress on, but I want to see how beautiful your body will look in this moonlight," he said, already pulling the dress up. She helped him take it off before he moved back down her body until he faced her covered crouch. He slid her panties down, smirking when he caught her eyes and the blush on her face. He kissed up her legs slowly before spreading her legs open for him. He inhaled her scent, moaning in delight. "I bet you taste as good as you smell," he said, making her gasp.

Before she could even respond, his head was already buried between her legs, feasting on her as if he had not just had a meal.

Syaoran had always been a hungry man, but she could not help but feel that she was a lucky woman. He always put her needs before his own; simply because he wanted to and got pleasure out of it himself.

When she felt his tongue swirl around her sensitive nub quickly, she moaned loudly, not even fearing that someone would hear them. No one came here. No one really knew of this place, so she let him know how good he made her feel; how much he made her body ache for him. And, how much her skin tingled with pleasure with each caress his tongue pleased her.

"Syaoran!" she called, feeling her upcoming release rise.

Her hands slid in his soft, messy chestnut hair, grabbing tightly as she trembled underneath him.

When he plunged two fingers into her entrance and flicked her clit in counterclockwise, she fell over the edge; screaming his name through her release.

She closed her eyes tightly, still seeing the stars behind her lids as she felt him move up her body. When his body disappeared from hers, she opened them, only to see him coming back over with the bottle of wine in his hand.

Their eyes locked with each other before he smirked and drank some of it.

He leaned down, kissing her lips so she could taste the wine on his mouth. She was surprised when she opened her mouth and he let the remaining wine he had in his mouth slide between her parted lips. She drank it as if it were the best wine in the world as she tackled his tongue with her own wildly. She began to unbutton his shirt quickly, pulling the expensive material off.

To his surprise, she shoved him over, so she could rest on top of him, straddling his waist as her lips continued attacking his. Her hands glided down his body until she reached his pants, unbuckling them.

Before she could get his pants down, Syaoran grabbed her hand, making her stop. "Reach into my pocket," he said, sitting up a little.

A perfectly arched brow rose as she reached down into his pocket.

"The other one," he said, chuckling when her face showed that his pocket was empty.

She reached into his other pocket, feeling something metal. Her fingers caressed the object, feeling a chain before deciding to pull it out.

A gasp tumbled from her lips as she stared at diamond star necklace. "Syaoran, why—"

"It's the star that represents all the stars we see here," he said, reaching up to caress her face.

"Oh, Syaoran, you just…"

"Can I put it on you?" he asked, sitting up so she could slide down directly on his lap.

She grinned, nodding her head. "Of course," she said, completely forgetting where they were.

He took the expensive jewelry from her hands. He reached behind her neck with the necklace, clasping the piece together. He removed his hand, moving back to look at her neck. "Beautiful…" he murmured.

She bit her lip lightly with a small smile on her face.

He leaned forward, kissing the necklace before laying back, pulling her down with him. He kissed up her neck until he reached her lips.

Sakura smiled, kissing his lips before moving to get rid of his pants again. He helped her slide them down.

When she felt his bare skin, she pulled back from his lips, eyes wide. "Where are your boxers?" she asked.

He grinned.

"Y-You were planning this the entire time?" she stuttered.

"Maybe..."

Not even feeling the least bit embarrassed, she threw her head back, laughing loudly. "I swear you are so predictable," she said. This was just like Syaoran; always coming prepared.

Syaoran sat up, making her slide down and sit directly on his manhood. He reached behind her, unclasping the hot pink lacy bra that matched her panties. "My sexy wife doesn't give me any choices but to be," he teased before closing his mouth around her nipple as his hand grabbed the other one, squeezing it.

She moaned, grinding against him.

Syaoran released her nipple, looking up at her. "Oh, don't do that," he said dangerously, grabbing her rear end.

"Do what? This?" she asked, rubbing her wet core against him again.

He groaned, burying his face between her breast that were directly in front of him. Since she had kids, her breast had grown two times bigger than they were before she had kids. During her pregnancy, she had went from an A-cup to a C-cup within a few months. Syaoran had never failed to show her his appreciation for them.

His mouth caught the other nipple he had abandoned earlier, and he sucked on it like a man who never had before.

Moaning, Sakura reached down, grabbing him so she could position over her entrance.

Syaoran moaned around her nipple, sucking harder as she rubbed him quick, and then slow. She knew this always drove him crazy, so when he pulled back, looking up at her pleadingly, she decided to put him out of his misery by sliding down, engulfing him in one sitting.

"Gosh, you're so fucking tight," he groaned, grabbing her ass to hold her still for a moment.

She clenched her walls around him, making him throw his head back slightly.

"Come on, baby, you have to move," he said, slowly pushing up against her for friction.

She moaned, leaning down to close the gap between their lips as she began to move her hips up and down slowly.

She loved being on top, taking control of their love making. Syaoran normally would and he always drove her crazy with his teasing. When she took control, he was like a helpless man, begging her to make him feel good. She had never thought making a man feel this good would ever make _her_ feel so good.

She rolled her hips a little, moving up and down a little faster, making him thrust up when she went down. When he moaned her name in a breathless tone, she would slow down, not wanting him to get there yet.

"Faster," he said, yet he had already grabbed her hips and started controlling her movements to his liking.

When he slipped his hand between their bodies and found the sensitive nub, she could feel that unsettling feeling again in her core, clenching him tightly.

 _To hell with the teasing._

She began to ride him faster, feeling her release slowly approaching again. She was so close, especially hearing his grunting against her skin.

Before she knew it, his thrusting picked up, losing its rhythm with her hips as he moved faster than her.

"Syao—"

He flipped her over on her back, hovering over her body as he rest his hand against her head that was close to the cliff and continued to thrust into her fast and hard.

She tightened around him again, seeing the stars in the back of her closed eyes. "I-I'm coming," he warned in a groan, picking up the paste.

Hearing how close he was sent her over the edge of her own peak, moaning his name loudly. Not even a second later, she could feel his seed spill deep inside her as he let out a loud grunt.

They both panted, trying to catch their breath as Syaoran nearly crushed her. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her neck.

She could feel him leaving love bites shortly after, making her moan in protest weakly. "We still have the kids to go back home to, you know," she said half-heartedly. "What am I going to tell them when they ask about the marks?"

Syaoran chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "That daddy loves mommy so much that he wants the world to see," he said against her neck.

She giggled, pushing him off her, weakly, to the side. "Stop it. How about I give you love bites all over your neck and you explain it to them?" she teased, sticking her tongue at him.

"You know I'll be honest with them," he said, shrugging his shoulder.

She giggled, shaking her head. She knew he wasn't lying. Syaoran was the parent who didn't care about the kids knowing certain things. He was just too blunt for her sometimes.

Syaoran lifted his hand, caressing her face gently. "I actually planned for this to be a lot more romantic and slower, but you just had to climb on top," he said.

A blush spread across her face at the mention of it. "W-well, you didn't stop me. You could have," she stuttered, looking away.

He chuckled. "There was no way I could say no to you. It doesn't matter. We'll have our baby either way," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

She smiled, nodding her head. "You're right."

He glanced down at his clock. "It's getting late. We should head back," he said.

She nodded. "You're right," yet she made no move.

When Syaoran's eyes fell down to her breast, he licked his lips seductively. "Then again, we could stay a bit longer," he said before moving over to her.

Sakura giggled, covering her breast from his hungry eyes. "You're like a prepubescent just hitting puberty!" she exclaimed.

He grabbed her hands, moving them out of his way. "You love it," he said before pushing her down on the ground again to kiss her lips. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

Syaoran watched Sakura as she held her hands together, while on her knees in front of the gravestone.

A smile crept to his face, seeing a peaceful smile on her face as she prayed in her head.

He had just finished praying and paying his respect to Meizhen and Yuuichi.

It had already been 11 years since their death. It seemed like it was just yesterday that, that event happened. Life sure was moving fast, oddly. With Sakura in his life, Syaoran didn't seem to mind, as she made his life brighter than it really was, though.

"I'm finished," she said, standing from the ground.

He smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "You sure have a lot to say to him every year," he said, hinting a bit of playful jealousy, though he wasn't truly affected.

They were old enough to understand each other and never had reasons to be jealous of their past spouses. They both understood each other and talked about everything together. They never kept anything from each other.

If she were feeling down one day about something, she would tell him. When she didn't like something he did or said, she would voice it to him, and vice versa. They were open about everything in their relationship; something else he loved about her.

"I have so much to tell him about my wonderful husband," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Syaoran could feel his cheeks warming. "How do you think he would feel?"

"He'd be happy that I'm with someone better," she said, smiling at him. "We should go. It's really late now, thanks to you."

Syaoran could feel his heart warm, hearing her say that for the first time ever. He never thought to ask her such a thing, but she was voicing it to him now.

Instead of commenting on that, he smirked, pulling her closer to him and said, "You didn't seem to be complaining back there on the mountain."

She scowled with a blush on her cheeks. "You didn't give me much of a choice," she said.

He chuckled, pulling on her hand to lead her out. His heart was still racing at her earlier statement. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded, following him to the car.

Once they settled into the car, Syaoran headed to the high class hotel they were supposed to be booked in at 10. On their way there, Syaoran couldn't help but keep thinking about her statement.

That's when he felt a soft hand on his. "What's bothering you, honey?" she asked.

He smiled, knowing she knew him like the back of her hand. "It's just something you said back there," he said, slowing down to prolong their ride.

"Stop the car," she told him.

He pulled over to the side of the road after glancing at the clock in the car.

It was after four in the morning, which Syaoran could admit was his fault. He was playing around a little too much on the mountain.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"It's just...you said that...you're with someone better than him," he said.

"Because, you are, Syaoran. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. We may bump heads from time to time because you leave the toilet seat up sometimes, but you've been nothing but good to me. Even though Touya says you're a brat, you're still good to me and that's why he allowed you to marry me," she said, giggling after her statement about Touya, which he smiled at.

"I see..."

"You've never cheated on me, called me out of my name...you've always respected me, and you treat me like a queen. So, yes, you treat me better than anyone else has in my previous relationships," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled, feeling his cheeks warm again. He had always told her that she was the best thing that happened to him, but she never said the same, even though she made it quite clear that he was. It was just odd hearing her say it finally.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, unconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.

He smiled, resting his hand on top of hers. "You're already thinking about it?" he teased.

She giggled, shaking her head. "Just imagining how it'll be. It's been four years that I can barely remember how it's like. I'm a little excited, though I'll have to lose the hot body," she pouted, though she didn't seem too worried about it.

Syaoran slid his hand under hers so he could feel her flat stomach. "Even your pregnant body is hot," he said sincerely, making her blush.

"You're so mushy." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Blaming it on you," he said.

Sakura giggled, shaking her head as she murmured how he always seemed to put the blame on her with everything.

Before they knew it, they were talking about any and every thing until the sun began to rise.

Sakura was the first to look at the time. "Oh, crap. The kids are awake by now. You talk way too much," she said, giving him a pointed look.

Syaoran chuckled, turning the car on. "I'm blaming this all on you. You talk way too much about the kids. How are we supposed to be spending the one night we have together and you're thinking about them?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, stop. You couldn't stop talking about them either," she said, smiling.

"If you never brought them up, I wouldn't have been on the topic of them," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

She giggled before yawning. "I'm tired," she said tiredly.

"We kind of did just sit in the car talking all night like little teenagers," he said.

"This was very teenage-like, huh?"

He chuckled, shaking his head a little. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"Good question," she said just as he pulled up into the yard.

Once he parked the car in front of the medium-sized house, he turned to her. "I guess we're home, huh?"

She smiled a little. "Feels like we've been gone for an eternity," she said.

"Nah, we just missed the kids," he said, leaning over to kiss her lips before opening his car door.

He stepped out after she did. They walked to the door, looking for their keys. "How did you forget your key—?"

The door unlocked and opened, revealing Tsukiko and Sora before they could even find their key.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tsukiko said, hugging their legs immediately. "We missed you guys so much!"

Syaoran smiled, ruffling her hair, gently pushing them inside so him and Sakura could come inside.

Sora hugged them as well, making Sakura pick him up after she finished kissing Tsukiko's cheek.

Sora wrapped his arms around her neck tightly. "I missed you guys," he said into her neck quietly.

"We missed you guys too," she said, kissing the side of his head before sitting him back down so he could hug Syaoran too.

"Where did you guys go?" Tsukiko asked.

"Welcome back, you too," Eriol said, standing at the hall door with Tomoyo, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"Thank you. I hope the kids weren't too much for you guys," Syaoran said, nodding towards them to acknowledge them.

"Nope. We had lots of fun, didn't we?" Tomoyo said, smiling at the kids.

"Yes! We played hide and seek too! Didn't we, Sora?" Tsukiko said, grinning at her brother.

Sora smiled a little, nodding his head shyly. "Yeah."

"That's great. How about we get you guys some food in those tummies," Sakura suggested.

"Yes! Daddy, can you give a piggyback ride to me?" Tsukiko asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He smiled, stooping down so she could climb on his back. Once she wrapped her arms around his neck, he stood up, holding the back of her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"I guess you want one, Sora?" Sakura suggested, smiling at the quiet little boy.

Syaoran noticed a blush creep to his cheeks as he nodded. He was starting to go through _that_ phase.

Sakura stooped down, letting him climb on her back.

"Yay! Now, run to the kitchen and see who—mommy?" Tsukiko called suddenly.

Sakura stood up, holding the little boy on her back. "Yes?" she asked, smiling at her.

"What happened to your neck?"

Sakura froze on the spot, surprised that the little girl had asked so soon.

Before she could even respond, everyone, except the two confused kids, burst out laughing in the room.

She pursed her lips, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks at being pointed out in front of her best friend and her husband.

Leave it up to a child to make you feel the most embarrassed.

"I don't get it. What's so funny? Is mommy okay?" Tsukiko asked, holding on to Syaoran's neck with a frown on her face.

He shook his head. "She's fine. It's just that daddy loves mommy so much that he wanted the world to see," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened before she burst out laughing unexpectedly. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the arm lightly.

Syaoran just grinned, shrugging before mouthing, "I love you."

Tsukiko scratched her head, looking at Sora, who was equally as confused as herself. "I don't get it..."

"You will one day," Syaoran said, winking at Sakura before walking to the kitchen.

Sakura giggled, shaking her head as she carried Sora into the kitchen with Tomoyo and Eriol following behind her, telling her about their night with the kids.

She couldn't be any happier than this.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, a year later and I somehow found myself drifting back to read this one-shot...well, two-shot now. Because I had such an emotional connection with this story last year while writing it, I had the sudden urge to write this chapter, showing that they didn't jump and found a way to find happiness in life again; which was in each other.**

 **I know some of you may be upset that I decided to focus on a one-shot that was complete vs my other stories, but I really felt like I had to. I needed to use this story as a way to help me see that, even though I am going through something right now, I can still find happiness, while experiencing tragedy in my life.**

 **This story fits my situation right now, as I just recently lost a loved one a few days ago. Writing is a distraction for me, but it also makes me happy, so it's like a coping mechanism I use.**

 **But, this note is getting way too long and personal, because of my need to explain why I'm updating this story versus my others and it's very late, so I'll end the note here, since I do have class in a few hours :') lol.**

 **P.S. I am working on getting chapters out with my other stories now too!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
